Dawn
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie was kidnapped by a vampire at a young age. Years later with no memory of who or what she is she is constantly tortured, harassed, and bullied. What'll happen when the Cullens move into town? Will they be able to help her? Will they figure out who took her and why? Will Nessie ever remember her real family?
1. New Teacher

**I've had this idea on my mind for a while. And I've been bored today so I decided to start writing it. Anyways please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Twilight saga, especially Edward and Jacob, and maybe Carlisle!. Okay I'm kidding, maybe ;)**

**Chapter 1: New Teacher **

**Nessie's POV**

I alarm clocked blared in my ears. I groaned slightly. I didn't want to have to face another day of hell, also known as school. At school I'm tortured and bullied immensely by what seems like the entire student body. I may be exaggerating a bit, but I do get bullied and teased a lot. I don't understand what I did though. What could I have done to warrant such harassment and bullying? Is it because I'm extremely shy and socially awkward? Is it because I don't have a lot of friends? Is it because I'm just me? The weirdo, the freak. The girl that doesn't even know where the hell she comes from?

It's true, I don't know where I come from. My parents found me in the woods when I was about four years old. They said that I looked extremely beat up and malnourished. I had a scar on my forehead that was the only souvenir of whatever happened to me. It was a very unusual scar. It was crescent shaped, very pale, and ice cold to the touch. It also sparkles when exposed to sunlight. Honestly I loved the scar because it was so unusual. Yet, I can't help but wonder how I got it in the first place.

I had no memory of the event, or memories of my life before. Every time that I tried to remember I just got a headache. The only thing that I could remember was my name. That's probably only because it is such an unusual name.

"Renesmee you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" mom shouted.

"I'm coming mom!" I shouted back to her.

I finished putting on my clothes and my makeup as fast as I could. Then I brushed and combed my bronze curly hair. Then for the finishing touch I put on my glasses. I'm as blind as a bat in the daylight without my glasses. Okay so I'm exaggerating a bit, but my eye sight is pretty bad. Unfortunately the bullies at my school love to break my glasses as one of their many methods of torture. I always tell my parents that I accidentally dropped them instead of telling them the truth. I don't want them to know the kind of hell that I go through on a daily basis when I'm at school. Actually, the bullying doesn't just happen at school, it happens online to. It seems like on a daily basis I'm getting harassed on both Facebook and Twitter. I've tried blocking them and reporting them, but all that happens is the bullies create new accounts to continue the harassment.

I quickly went downstairs and started eating breakfast just to please my mother. Really all I wanted to do was stay home all day and avoid the bullies as much as possible. Maybe have a crying session and get it all out of my system.

"Renesmee" dad said. I hadn't realized that he was trying to get my attention.

"Yes dad?" I asked.

"Don't forget what your mother and I warned you about. If you break another pair of glasses you're going to be the one paying for them. You're mother and I are tired of paying hundreds of dollars every single month only for you to go and accidentally drop your glasses. Maybe if you pay for them you'll take better care of them" dad said, he was clearly upset.

I'm doomed. I knew it was only a matter of time before my bullies broke these as well.

"Okay dad" I said.

"Now go to school already, you'll be late" mom said.

"Okay mom, I'm going" I said.

Once I left and started my walk to school I could feel my heartbeat rising. My anxiety levels started to go through the roof. That's what bullies do to you. They stress you out beyond all possible belief.

Once I was at the school I looked around wearily for any signs of the bullies. None so far. I cautiously made my way over to my first class.

"Freak alert" I heard Heather whisper behind my back.

"Seriously why does she even show her ugly face around here? She should just go die already" Hailey said.

I heard several girls snicker at what she said. Seriously, girls are the worst when it comes to bullying.

I just ignored them as best as I could.

The day continued on the way it normally does. I go to my classes. I hear people talking behind my backs and saying nasty things as if I wasn't right there in front of them. Some of them come and say them right to my face. But I'm to terrified to say anything. I get bullied physically as well as emotionally.

Sometimes there are teachers and staff present and sometimes there isn't. When there is a teacher or someone else present they usually pretend that it's not happening, they just plain don't care if I get hurt or not.

Finally the last class of the day arrives. It was science class. There was an aura of excitement because our old teacher had quit and we were getting a new one. We were all wondering how this new teacher would be. I think he or she'll be just like all the others. Meaning they won't care if I get bullied or not in their classroom.

We all quieted up as soon as we heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I looked and saw what could only be described as an angel walking towards us. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had extremely pale skin, blond hair, and beautiful gold eyes that I was envious of. He had to be in his early 20s.

There was also something else about him that I couldn't quite place. For some reason he looked very familiar to me. Which I feel is absurd because I'm sure that I would remember seeing this angel before.

He didn't seem to notice me as he unlocked the door and let the class in. I immediately went and took my seat at the back of the class. I preferred sitting in the back of classrooms because it meant that I was likely to be unnoticed by the teachers. It always helped me avoid being called upon by teachers. I don't talk very much to anyone at all here at school not even teachers. I'm just way to shy and socially awkward.

"Hi Class, I'm Dr. Cullen and I'll be your new teacher for this class. I also work part time at the hospital" he said.

"Hi Dr. Cullen" everyone but me said at the same time. I opted to remain quiet.

For a while he continued to talk about himself and his family. For some reason his seven adoptive children weren't able to start school until tomorrow. I was curious, did these other children look like him? Probably not since they are all adopted.

Then he started doing roll call. He paused when he got to my name. That wasn't unusual, most people couldn't pronounce my name correctly at first.

Then he looked straight at me in shock. His gold eyes staring straight into my chocolate ones in shock. He stared at my scar as if he were carefully studying it.

"Are you Renesmee?" he asked.

To afraid to speak I just nodded my head. I still couldn't help but wonder why this man seemed so vaguely familiar to me. I couldn't have known him. He's much to young for me to have known even before I had lost my memory at such a young age.

"Freak" the girl on my left, Brittany, said to me.

Was it just me or did Dr. Cullen suddenly look at Brittany with anger on his face? I didn't know. All I knew is that it actually scared Brittany. I didn't think a girl like her could be scared of anything.

After that we continued on with the lesson. Things were going rather smoothly until he started calling on kids for answers to certain questions.

"Renesmee could you answer this for me?" my heart jolted when I heard him call my name. How is that I got called on? That's the whole reason that I sit in the back! I don't want to be noticed.

I looked at the problem he had on the board. It was a math equation used for conversion purposes. I studied the complicated equation for a second and as usual it just clicked. I don't know why my mind just works so quickly.

Just the thought of speaking in front of the whole class made the nerves start eating away at me.

Then the bell rang and I was spared from having to answer him. I packed up quickly and was the first to leave the classroom.

I began my walk home. I didn't hear what was happening behind me until it was to late. Someone pushed me and I felt face first onto the pavement.

I looked and saw Heather grinning evilly. Several of her friends were also with her. They laughed at me. Then Heather grabbed my glasses off of my face and stepped on them; breaking them into smaller and smaller pieces.

Then they started kicking me and yelling at me at the same time.

"You little freak!"

"Go back to where you came from!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Nobody cares about you or loves you! The world would be so much better off if you were dead!"

"Get away from that girl!" I heard someone shout. I looked and saw that it was Dr. Cullen. He looked absolutely angry.

I took advantage of the momentary distraction and got up and ran.

"Renesmee!" I heard Dr. Cullen scream desperately but I ignored him.

I ran all the way home.

**Please Review**


	2. The Cullens

**Chapter 2: The Cullens**

**Nessie's POV**

By the time that I had gotten home I was pretty much out of breath. I stood there on the porch for a few minutes just trying to catch my breath. My ribs were starting to hurt badly. I wasn't sure if it was because of my running or if it was because of me getting kicked around mercilessly.

I looked at my body and made sure that all of the bruises, cuts, and scrapes I had were perfectly covered up. I had to act like everything was okay. I couldn't show any signs of injury.

I fumbled around my backpack until I finally felt my house key. I was afraid to go inside though and face my parents. They were going to be so mad at me for _accidentally _breaking my glasses again. Sometimes I just really wanted to tell them the truth about everything that was happening to me at school; that way they'd go easier on me. I could never do it though. I didn't want to cause them any pain, they were good people.

"Hi Nessie" I heard my mom say as soon as I opened the door. Nessie was the nickname that she and my mom had given me when I was young.

"Hi mom" I answered as cheerfully as I could.

"How was your day?" she asked.

I sighed. I might as well tell her about the glasses right now.

"Another pair of glasses broke" I said.

"Ness" mom said sternly.

"I know, I'm going to pay for new pairs for now on" I said.

"Good, maybe this way you'll learn to take better care of them since it's coming from your hard earned money" she said in a serious manner.

I wanted to really cry now. Just how much of my hard earned money am I going to lose here thanks to my bullies? Life is definitely not fair.

I went upstairs and put in my spare contacts that nobody but my parents knew about. I don't usually like wearing contacts, but I didn't have a choice here.

I threw myself on my bed and started crying softly. I didn't stop until I heard my bedroom door open. One of my dogs, a saint Bernard named Bruno, managed to open the door and come inside. He was quickly followed by my other dog, a German shepherd named Bolt. One of the beautiful things about dogs is that they have a way of making you feel better when you're sad. It's like they can sense that something is bothering you and they know when to go and comfort you. Just petting a dog can be therapeutic, and I need all the help that I can get.

Soon it was time for me to get up and go to work. I'm the neighborhood dog walker. I walk four dogs, plus my own two, Monday thru Friday for about two hours. It really tires them out.

The main reason that I do this job is because I love dogs. Dogs are so much easier to be around then people. Generally they are nicer and more loving then people are sometimes. At least they don't intentionally hurt others just for the fun of it.

I gathered Bruno and Bolt and quickly put their leashes on them before leaving. I went and got Buddy the golden retriever, Marley the Labrador, Brutus the great dane, and Friday the Dachshund. Out of all of the dogs that I walked Friday was the troublemaker. Sometimes I believed that little dogs had a case of short man's complex. I know this little guy think's he's Godzilla.

I walked to my usual destination; the woods. This was the only place that I felt very peaceful and close to nature. Also it was a surefire way for me to avoid the bullies. Nobody dared hike or walk through these woods. They were all to scared to come through here. I, on the other hand, loved it and so did the dogs.

I took my usual path through the forest and thankfully didn't run into anybody. As I walked I came across this huge mansion like house. I walked by this house every single time that I walked the dogs. The sheer beauty of the mansion never ceased to amaze me. I noticed some cars in the driveway. That was odd because I've been walking by here for years and nobody has ever lived in this house. I guess the owner must've returned.

In a heartbeat I found myself face first on the floor. I heard a sickening pop and pain exploded in my right ankle. The dogs were totally panicked for some reason. They dragged me and would not listen to me.

I screamed when someone else appeared out of nowhere and took all of the leashes from me.

"Are you okay Renesmee?" I immediately recognized the voice of Dr. Cullen.

Wait. How did he just appear like that? I was alone! There was no one near me!

He looked at me expectantly. He looked really worried about me.

I tried to get up but immediately felt pain explode in my ankle.

"My ankle hurts" I said. Now he looked even more worried about me.

"Here let me help you" he said. I nearly jumped at his ice cold touch. How can one be so cold? He helped me up easily and held onto all six dogs at the same time without any effort at all.

"Renesmee please come inside and let me examine you. I think you need medical attention" he said.

"Um, okay Dr. Cullen" I said.

"Please call me Carlisle" he said.

We're on a first name basis now? Weird.

"Okay Carlisle, you can call me Nessie. It's my nickname" I said.

All he did was smile at me. As I looked at him again I felt that strange feeling that I knew him from somewhere.

"Nessie I have to admit that I've been worried about you since you ran off earlier. Why did you run like that?" he asked.

I hesitated before responding. "I was just scared, that's all. I'm used to their treatment and I know what they're capable of" I said.

I didn't realize that he had stopped walking until I happened to look back.

"Did you say that you're used to such horrid treatment?" he all but growled.

"Yes" I said. "It happens to me all the time. It's not just them either, it's a lot of other people" I said.

He actually looked angry now. It took him a few minutes before he was able to fully calm himself down.

There was nobody else home when he opened the door. For that I was grateful, I don't do well at all in large groups.

He let all of the dogs loose before taking me to this room where there was all of this medical equipment.

He carefully examined my right ankle. His cold hands lessened the pain greatly.

"You just twisted it, that's all" he said. "You should be fine in a few hours"

"Well, that's good to know" I said.

"By the way Nessie, can you see okay? I saw that girl break your glasses" he asked.

"Yeah, I also have contacts. I don't really like to wear them though. They're handy in emergencies though" I said.

"The rest of my family is getting home now" he said.

How'd he know that? I didn't hear anything. Then a few seconds later I heard some cars pull up.

I immediately felt extremely nervous and tense.

"Are you okay Nessie?" Carlisle asked. He looked very concerned again.

"No, I'm very very shy and I don't do well in groups; especially large groups" I explained.

"It's okay Ness. Don't worry about them. They are very kind and caring. They'll welcome you instantly trust me" he said.

I wasn't so sure about that and I think he could tell.

"Don't worry they don't bite" the way he smiled made me feel like I was missing some sort of inside joke that I was better off not knowing. Carlisle left to go welcome his family home.

Then I heard them walk in.

"Carlisle why does this place smell like dog?" I heard a velvet like voice ask.

"Well Edward it's because we have a guest with us right now. The one that I told you about earlier" Carlisle said.

"She's here!" I heard seven different voices scream at the same time.

"Yes, she's here. Nessie could you please come. I'd like for you to meet my family" Carlisle said.

I felt my heart jump out of my chest before breaking into a full on sprint. My breathing automatically picked up pace. I couldn't do this. There was just no way that I could do this.

I looked up when I heard footsteps approaching me. It was Carlisle. He seemed like a very patient man as he put up with me and all of my problems.

"It's okay Ness" he said. He gently guided me to the living room where I saw seven extremely beautiful people. They all had two things in common: Pale skin, and gold eyes. They were all impossibly beautiful; inhumanely beautiful. My eyes lingered on the bronze haired kid and the brown haired girl he had his arm wrapped around. Something seemed vaguely familiar about them as well. As if I knew them from somewhere. They stared at me as if they felt the same way about me.

I didn't know what to do or say.

Luckily Carlisle did. "She's very shy. It might take her a while to warm up to everyone" he said.

Then the bronze haired kid walked up to me and my first instinct was to take a step back. I didn't have good experiences with people coming at me head on like that.

He looked hurt. "I'm Edward" he said "and this is Bella"

After that everyone started introducing themselves to me.

I started to feel more comfortable with them after that.

"So Nessie, I'm just curious, but are you adopted?" Edward asked.

"Yes actually I was. I was about four years old when I was found in the woods-"  
"Did you say that you were found in the woods?" Bella asked. The expression on her face was unreadable now.

"Yes I was. My parents found me. I was very beat up and malnourished. I also had no memory of anything that happened before they found me" I explained.

"Nessie, I've been meaning to ask you, but how did you get that scar on your forehead?" Carlisle asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me as they waited for my answer.

"No actually I don't. When I was found I already had it" I explained.

"You're sure you don't remember anything about your life before?" Bella asked.

"No" I said and a heartbreaking expression appeared on Bella's face.

"What has your life been like with your adoptive family?" Bella asked.

"It's been fine" I lied. Well, it was sort of true. I love my life with my adoptive family, it's just my school life that really sucks. I hate the bullies! Why are people so cruel!

The object that Edward had been holding suddenly exploded when he clenched his hands in pure anger.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He quickly composed himself. "Yes, I'm fine" he said. But I could tell that he was lying.

"What're your friends like?" Bella asked.

"I don't have very many friends" I said. I didn't have the heart to say that I don't really have any friends at all; just bullies.

Just then the door opened again and someone else came in. I froze when I saw him and he did the same when he saw me.

Damned, he was so big! He had to be over six feet tall. He had muscles every where and he had the best six pack that I had ever seen in my life. His russet-colored skin made him ten times hotter. He was beautiful. I don't think that I've ever seen a guy as good looking as him before.

"Nessie?" he asked Damned even his voice was sexy!

"Ouch!" I said when Edward elbowed me in the ribs. He looked irritated for some reason.

"Yes, I'm Nessie" I said. "Who're you?"

"I'm Jacob, and it's nice to meet you Nessie" he said.

I shook his scorching hot hand. It felt like he had left his hand in the oven a little to long. What is it with these people and their weird body temperatures?

"Jacob, Nessie I made food for you both if you want it" Esme asked.

"Sure thanks" I said.

I followed Jacob into the kitchen. I purposely sat right next to him at the table.

"Well Nessie, you're very beautiful" he said.

"Thanks Jacob you are to" I blushed beet red.

"You're even more beautiful when you blush" he said. Of course his comment made me turn even redder.

"So do you have a girl friend?" why was I asking this!

"No" he said. How is it that a hot guy like him doesn't have a girlfriend? "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No" I didn't hesitate to answer.

I looked at his body again and a million thoughts ran through my mind. I couldn't help but wonder what he looked like without his clothes on. What would it be like to kiss him? What would it be like to have his body against mine? What would it be like to have sex with him?

Just then Edward came in looking extremely horrified. "Nessie, I think your phone is ringing" he said.

"No it's not" I said. I left in the living room so I was sure that I'd be able to hear it.

"Yes, I'm sure it is" he said.

"No it's-"

"Oh for goodness sakes will you just go check!" he shouted desperately.

"Okay, fine" I said.

I went to check my missed calls and I was right. There was none.

Just then a notice from Facebook appeared on my phone.

It read:

_Why haven't you killed yourself already? Seriously the world would be better off without you so do us all a favor and just go die already._

I felt like crying when I read the note. I quickly hid my phone so no one would see the message. I just felt like crying. Why does the world hate me so much?

Then Edward appeared in the doorway. The expression on his face was indescribable. It was like he knew what the message said. But there was no way that he'd know what it said.

Even though I got messages like this on my Facebook and Twitter accounts all the time it still hurt me very deeply every single time. There have also been times when I've thought about doing what they wanted and just ending my own life. But then I think of my family and the pain it would cause them.

Edward looked beyond upset now.

"I've got to go" I said.

"You're leaving already Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, my parents will start to wonder where I'm at" I said.

"Okay" he said.

I gathered up all of the dogs and left. Luckily Friday hadn't done any damage to the house.

I took my time getting home. I took all of the dogs back to their owners. They all questioned me about why I was back later then usual. I just told them all that I lost track of time.

I was surprised to see my parents so upset looking when I got home.

"Mom, dad. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nessie" mom said. "Can you please show us what is on your Facebook and Twitter accounts"

I immediately got nervous.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your teacher Dr. Cullen just called us and told us to check your social media. He said that there are things on there that we should see" dad said.

Uh oh! Not good!

**Please Review**


	3. Bullies

**Chapter 3: Bullies **

**Nessie's POV**

This was not good at all. I never wanted my parents to know about all of the bullying that I had to deal with on a daily basis. There is a reason that I did not want them to know why I "dropped" my glasses all the time. They love me and they care about me, and I did not want them to have to constantly worry about me.

"Nessie" mom said. "We are waiting to see what is on your social media accounts"

I started up my computer. I did not understand how Dr. Cullen could possibly know about what was on my social media. It didn't make any sense to me.

"Did he tell you what was on there?" I asked.

"No" dad said. "He only told us that we should see what is on there"

I logged into my Facebook account and the first thing appeared was the last notice that I had gotten when I was at the Cullen house.

_Why haven't you killed yourself already? Seriously the world would be better off without you so do us all a favor and just go die already._

I heard someone, I think it was my mother, gasp in shock. I got up and left. I did not want to watch my parents read all of the cyberbullying, and even worse all the notes telling me to kill myself.

"Nessie" I heard my father call. I did not have a choice but to go back to my room. I had no choice but to face my parents.

My father looked very upset, and my mom was crying.

"Nessie how long has been going on?" dad asked.

"A while" I said. "It happens to me all the time. Even at school"

"Why haven't you said anything?" mom asked.

"Because I did not want you to two to find out. I did not want you both to worry about me. I'd rather endure the bullying, I'd rather say that I broke my glasses when it's really been them this whole time. I did not want you both to be in pain because of me" I said.

"Nessie we are your parents. We love you and we care about you. It's our job to worry about you. We want to know when these things are happening" dad said.

"Don't your friends help you?" mom asked.

"I hardly have any friends" I said sadly. "And the ones I do have are to scared to do anything"

"What are their names? Who is doing to you?!" dad was nearly shouting now.

"Their names are Brittany and Heather. I don't know their last names. There is a bunch of other girls to but I don't remember their names" I said.

"I am calling the school" dad suddenly said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am going to put an end to this right now! You are being bullied and I am going to do something about it right now!"

Dad left but mom stayed behind. "Nessie please tell me that you never even considered doing what they wanted you to do?!" I knew she meant all of the posts telling me to kill myself. I had a lot of those, way to many to count. I decided that lying was the best option. My mom should not know that I actually did think about killing myself just to be free from all this pain.

"No" I said.

I could not tell if she believed me or not. But she didn't ask me anymore questions.

I went back to my room and shut off my computer. I just laid on my bed as I thought about everything that had happened.

The door opened. I jumped but then immediately relaxed when I saw that it was just Bruno and Bolt, my two loyal dogs. I loved them to death, they seemed to have an uncanny ability to know when I was in emotional pain and needed some love. Dogs are truly amazing creatures.

Bruno took it upon himself to start licking my face while Bolt jumped in my bed and placed his head on my lap. They made me laugh and smile.

I was startled when I heard someone open the door. It was only my parents. I wanted to slap myself from being so stupid. Who else would it be?

"Nessie we've just spoken to the principle and she is going to do something about the bullying" dad said.

"Also Nessie we need to know about these things. Don't ever keep secrets like this from us ever again. Okay?" mom said.

"Okay mom" I reluctantly said.

"We mean it" dad said. "Don't worry about us. We love you and we can't bare the thought of you suffering this abuse"

"Okay" I said. "I promise"

"One more thing Nessie" dad said.

"Yes?"

"We think it's best if you deactivate your Facebook and Twitter accounts-"

"What?"

"You need to deactivate your accounts. We do not like that you are getting these messages. It's not good for you at all. The best thing is to get off social media so that the cyber bullying stops" dad said.

As much as I hated to admit it he was right. I should get off of my Facebook and Twitter accounts.

"Okay dad, I'll do it" I said.

My parents left after that. I could still hear them talking about everything that had happened. They were extremely worried about me.

"It's all our fault" I heard my mom say as I was approaching.

"What is?" I asked. I must have startled her because I had made her jump.

"It's our fault that this has been happening to you. That you have been suffering with all this constant torture" she said.

"What are you talking about mom?" How in the world did my mom even think this was remotely their fault?!

"We should have noticed something! There must have been signs that we missed" mom said.

"Mom this is not your fault. You are not a mind reader, there is no way that you could have possibly known what I was going through" I said.

"I am your mother. I still should have known that something was wrong. You are my daughter and it's my job to protect you" she said before she got up and hugged me tightly.

I felt lucky that I was adopted by such loving and caring parents. They did not care that I was not biologically theirs. They still loved me as much as any parent could love a kid.

When I woke up the next morning I was scared. I was scared of what was going to happen when all my bullies, Brittany and Heather in particular, found out that I had admitted the truth. I hated this. I hated that they all had so much power over me. I shouldn't let them get to me this way, but I just can't help it.

As I got ready for school I noticed my parents watching me wearily. I knew that they were still extremely worried about me.

As I walked to school the feelings of dread and panic began to fill me.

When I got to school I noticed that there wasn't a lot of cars in the parking lot. Without even looking at a clock I knew that I must have arrived earlier then usual.

"Hey freak!" I heard Brittany scream. I turned around slowly and saw Brittany, Heather, and their gang of friends looking at me evilly. As usual.

"The principle called mine and Heather's parents last night because they suspect us of bullying you. You told on us and now you are going to pay!" she said threatenigly.

They all ran towards me. She grabbed me and slammed into the wall. They punched and kicked me mercilessly. When I fell they all just laughed at me and then kept on kicking me.

Then I was kicked in the head. Pain exploded in my head. I started to feel very dizzy.

Then they just left me there as they laughed. The pain and dizziness was getting worse.

"Nessie! Oh god Nessie!" I heard someone scream. I looked and saw Carlisle running over to me looking extremely worried.

The last thing I remember is him kneeling beside me. Then I completely blacked out.

**Please Review**


	4. Beaten

**Chapter 4: Beaten**

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up slowly. The memories of the events that happened before I passed out were pretty hazy. But I was sure that Brittany, Heather, and their gang had beaten me up. I was sure that they had beaten me up pretty badly.

Beep! Beep! Beep! The repeated beeping sound let me know that I was in some sort of hospital. Obviously, the beating that I had received was severe enough to put me in a hospital.

I chose to lay there with my eyes closed. Every single part of my body hurt like hell. I was hurting in places that I didn't even know were places. The pain was the worst in my head. I vaguely remembered getting kicked in the head when they had beaten me. That must have been the reason why I passed out in the first place.

"When is she going to wake up?" I heard the familiar voice of my mom ask. It sounded like she was crying.

"I don't know honey. But hopefully soon" I heard the voice of my dad say. He also sounded like he had been crying.

I made an attempt to move so that they could know that I was awake. But it was still way to painful. When I tried to move I felt pain explode in various parts of my body and I fought the urge to scream out loud. I didn't want them to know that I was in so much pain.

I opened my eyes, but my parents were not within my sight.

"Mom, dad?" I managed to croak out. My throat felt dry; very very dry. Almost instantly I heard the scooting of several chairs and my parents rushing to my side.

"Oh thank god Nessie!" mom wailed. When she hugged me and gave me a kiss she was very gentle as to not cause me any unnecessary pain. Then my father hugged me.

"Can I have some water?" I asked.

My mom quickly got me a cup of water. It felt good against my dry throat.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Somebody beat you up pretty badly this morning. Dr. Cullen thinks that it might have been a group of kids based on the extent of your injuries" dad said.

"It was those bullies wasn't it?!" mom nearly shouted. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Please Nessie. Tell us the truth. It was those kids wasn't it? The same ones that have been bullying you all this time!" her voice was beginning to rise in pitch at the end.

I thought back hard to everything that had happened. I was sure that I saw Brittany, Heather, and all of their friends.

"Yes it was them" I said.

"Those kids have got to be punished! They nearly killed you! Dr. Cullen says that you could have died from the injuries that you received! They need to be punished for this! They can't do what they did to you and get away with it!" dad said angrily.

"How long have I been in the hospital? What exactly happened after I lost consciousness?" I asked partly in an attempt to calm my father down, he was angrier then a herd of raging bulls, and also partly because I really did want to know what happened.

"Dr. Cullen was on his way to class when he found you losing consciousness. He called 911 immediately. As soon as school was over he came straight over here and took over your case. He wanted to be the one that helped you and treated you" mom said. "oh and you've been in the hospital for about 12 hours"

"So how bad are my injuries?" I asked.

"You have a concussion. You also have a broken arm, a broken leg, and several other broken bones. Just about every inch of your body is covered in bruises" dad said. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was still angry.

"Nessie are you in pain? Do you need medicine?" my mom asked sounding extremely worried.

"No" I lied. I didn't want them to know how much pain I was really in. I didn't need or want to add to their suffering. I'll just have to endure the pain for their sakes.

"This is all our fault!" my dad suddenly screamed which scared the crap out of my mother and I.

"What are you talking about dad?" I asked.

"We should have known that something was going on with you. We should have known that you were getting bullied. We should have at least suspected that something wasn't right. Why? What kind of parents are we if we can't even recognize the signs that our daughter is getting bullied? Maybe then you wouldn't be here right now!" He said as he slammed his fist down.

"Dad it's not-"

"Your father is right" mom said. "As I said yesterday we should have known something was wrong. It's our job to protect you and we failed to do that" mom said as she started to cry again. Why are my parents blaming themselves? None of this was their fault. I was the one that kept the bullying a secret from them. How were they supposed to magically know that something was not right with me?

"It's okay mom" I said.

"No it's not okay" mom said. "You are in the hospital. If we would have known earlier this would not have happened" she said.

"But you didn't and there really is no use blaming yourselves" I said.

My mother and father were about to say something else when the door opened and cut them off. It was Carlisle.

"Nessie thank goodness. It's such a relief to see you awake" he said."We all have been so worried about you" I could see the sincerity in his eyes when he said 'we'. He really was genuinely worried about me.

"I'm glad to be awake" I said.

"Nessie are you in any pain? On a scale of one to ten what are you?" he asked.

"A two" I lied. I was most definitely a 10 but I didn't want my parents to know that. I didn't want them to feel even worse then they already felt.

Carlisle sighed.

"Can I please speak with your daughter alone?" he asked my parents. They nodded once and got up to leave. Once they were gone Carlisle reached for something in his medical bag.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's morphine" he answered.

"But I-"

"Lied" he said. "I know that you are lying about how much pain you are in Nessie" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You have a broken leg, a broken arm, a concussion, and seven other broken bones throughout your body, and you are covered in head to toe with bruises. Honestly you should rate your pain level at a 12" he said. He injected the medicine into my body and immediately I felt better.

"I didn't want my parents to know that I'm in pain" I said. "They're already suffering enough right now"

Carlisle sighed again. "Nessie I understand that you want to be strong. That you don't want to show others how much you are suffering because you're afraid that it will hurt them to. You want to be selfless. However, you should never sacrifice yourself for others, not when your own health and safety are at stake. If you're in pain, you need to tell the people that love you the most. All they want to do is help you" he said.

I didn't know what to say that.

**Please Review**


End file.
